<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apocalypses are Easier by cmk418</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641189">Apocalypses are Easier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418'>cmk418</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander on the night of the 2008 election in California</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rupert Giles/Xander Harris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apocalypses are Easier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>During the 2008 Presidential Election, California had a measure on the ballot - Proposition 8 - which defined marriage as between a man and a woman. That's where this came from.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Click.</i>
</p><p>“Dawn, what’s Xander doing?”</p><p>“He keeps hitting refresh on the CNN website.”</p><p>“I thought it was all over.  That Obama fellow had won.”</p><p>“Yeah.  Well, Xander’s interests lie elsewhere.”</p><p>Rupert walked into Xander’s office and sat beside Xander.  Xander was staring at a screen which read “California Proposition 8: Ban on Gay Marriage”.</p><p>
  <i>Click.</i>
</p><p>“They haven’t called it yet,” muttered Xander.</p><p>“Ninety-five percent of the ballots are in.  Surely you see, it’s...”</p><p>“They <i>haven’t</i> called it yet.”</p><p>
  <i>Click.</i>
</p><p>Rupert covered Xander’s hand with his own.</p><p>“Xander.”</p><p>“Rupert.”  Xander stared at the computer, whispering, “It’s funny, you know.  We saved humanity from being sucked into the vortex of hell, and yet, people...”</p><p>“People will live to fight another day.”</p><p>Xander nodded and offered a weak smile.  “I think apocalypses are easier.”</p><p>Rupert squeezed Xander’s hand and dropped a kiss on top of his head.  “Don’t stay down here all night.”</p><p>“I might patrol later.”</p><p>“Very well.”</p><p>“Rupert?”  Xander’s voice effectively stopped Rupert at the door.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“For better or worse, regardless...”</p><p>Rupert gave him a small smile.  “I know.”</p><p>
  <i>Click.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>